Un nuevo comienzo
by animextreme
Summary: Manaka en vez de entrar a Izumizaka entra a la preparatoria Sakura, pero no se decide a cuál club entrar, entrará al club de cine o al club de música ligera.


Capítulo 1: El cine o la música

Era un día hermoso en la casa de los Manaka, donde un chico apasionado por el cine y la música, Jumpei Manaka se dirigía a su nueva preperatoria, la preparatoria Sakura ya que al haber visto sus resultados no pudo calificar para la preperatoria Izumizaka, pero había hecho otro exámen para la preperatoria Sakura, que anteriormente sólo era para mujeres y después misteriosamente se volvió mixta, Aya, Komiyama y Tsukasa por alguna razón tambien hicieron el exámen para la preperatoria Sakura, y pasaron la prueba exitosamente.

Desde ese día Aya, Komiyama y Tsukasa irían con él a la preparatoria Sakura, le habían dicho a Manaka que los erperara en el descanso, pero mientras entraba a la preparatoria pudo notar que habían muchos clubes promocionando con folletos para la aceptación de nuevos miembros, fue inmediatamente a buscar el club de cine ya que admás de Izumizaka había oído que la preparatoria Sakura también tenía club de cine, lamentablemente el club de cine estaba cerrado porque no tenía ningún miembro, rindiendose fue por ahí haber que encontraba.

Manaka: Rayos, porque el club de cine no tiene miembros, ¿Acaso no es tan popular cómo yo creía?, bueno, si le pidiera a Toujou, a Nishino y a Komiyama que se unieran al club, sería muy egoísta de mi parte, además ya deben de estar en un club.

En eso se queda viendo los carteles en una pizarra en donde muchos anunciaban sus servicios, pero hobo uno que le llamó mucho la atención.

Manaka: Mmm, aquí dice: "presentación del club de música ligera a las 3:00 pm", creo que echaré un vistazo a esa presentación y ver que tan bueno es el club dfe música ligera de la preparatoria Sakura.

Despues de todo Manaka cuando estaba en secundaria empezó a tener una influencia hacia la música, y al final ahorrando su mesada de 1 año y medio compró una Fender Gibson Les Paul blanca, medio año despúes su madre había descubierto que Manaka había comprado una guitarra Fender Gibson Les Paul y que además tenía aptitudes para tocarla.

Manaka: (pensamiento): Al entrar al auditorio me senté el primera fila ya que aún era temprano, cuando llegó la hora de la presentación pudé notar a 4 chicas de entre 15 y 16 años, una era de cabello largo negro hasta la cintura, ojos color azul, y tenía un vestido negro muy hermoso, otra tenía cabello largo marrón hasta el cuello, con una cinta amarilla en la cabeza, y tenía también un vestido negro que le quedaba muy bien, había otra que tenía el pelo hasta la cintura color rubio amarillo y ojos azules, y también usaba un vestido negro, la última tenía cabello color marrón hasta los hombro, y ojos color marrón, usaba una camisa blanca con un vestido negro, tenía la curiosidad de que iban a tocar, hasta que escuché la música.

La letra era muy infanitl pero pegajosa y llevabán el ritmo a la par con la música, no sé que era pero había algo en la música que me cautivó profundamente, como cuando veo una película de acción o de terror y suspenso, había algo en estas chicas que era completamente diferente a todo lo que he oído, estas chicas tenían talento y yo lo sabía muy bien, pero estaba muy indesciso, no sabía si unirme al clñub de música ligera o hacer mi propio club de cine, por el momento me dediqué a escuchar la música, lo que me sorprendio fue que la música duró aproximádamente 1:20 segundos, pensé que duraría un poco más, después la chica linda de cabello largo negro se tropezó con el cable de bajo, lo que conllevó a que todo el público viera su ropa interior, ella estaba completamente avergonzada, supongo que no iría a cantar por mucho, mucho tiempio.

Después de esa presentación en vivo pensé en que debía tal vez ampliar mis conocimientos sobre el cine, ya que en las películas también udan la música para dar ambiente a la película, por ese motivo estuve pensando que no sería mala idea ir a inscribirme al club de música ligera.

Cuando me di cuenta que no sabá donde estaba el salón del club de música ligera decidí preguntarle a un profesor.

Manaka: Oiga, ¿No sabe dónde está el salón del club de música ligera?

Profesor: Está en el tercer piso.

Manaka: Gracias.

En eso me dirigí al tercer piso, afuera del club al parecer había una ¿rana?, como sea toqué en la puerta del club para que me dejaran entrar.

?: Entra.

Después de entrar al club vi a los miembros y como lo esperaba me encontré con las chicas de la presentación de esta tarde.

Ritsu: ¿Vienes a unirte al club?

Manaka: Así es.

Yui: ¿Cual es tu nombre?

Manaka: me llamo Jumpei Manaka y estoy en el salón 1-2.

Mio: ¿Qué instrumento tocas?

Manaka: Yo toco una Fender Gibson Les Paul blanca.

Tsumigui: Una Fender Gibson Les Paul, como Yui-chan, genial.

Manaka: También toco un poco el bajo, también le sé un poco al teclado y sé tocar un poc o la batería.

Todas quedaros estupefactas al saber que alguien menor que ellas sepa tocar mas de 3 instrumentos.

Yui: ¿Cómo sabes tocar tan joven?

Manaka: Bueno yo tocaba en una banda en la secundaria, nos llamabamos Trinity Black.

Ritsu: Pero antes muéstranos tu habilidad para tocar los instrumentos.

Manaka: Bien, es más les cantaré una canción que nunca olvidaran.

En ese instante tocan a la puerta con mucha insistensia.

Ritsu. Adelante.

En ese monento entran Aya Tojou, Tsukasa Nishino y Rikiya Komiyama.

Manaka: Ah, chicos no esperaba verlos aquí.

Aya: Nos dijeron que habías entrado a este club, así que decidimos hechar un vistaso.

Tsukasa: Así es, este club de música ligera es muy diferente al que tuvimos en la secundaria, y además se ve más alegre.

Komiyama: Además que extraño mucho tocar la bateria, como en los viejos tiempos.

Mio: ¿Ustedes estuvieron en el club de música ligera de su secundaria? Por cierto mi nombre es Mio Akiyama.

Aya: Así es, y yo toco el bajo. Minombre es Aya Tojou, gusto en conocerte.

Mio: El gusto es mío.

Tsumugi: ¿Su banda era famosa en la secundaria? Por cierto mi nombre es Tsumigi Kotobuki.

Tsukasa: Bueno, no era tan famosa como nosotros nos esperábamos, pero pensamos seguir mejorando nuestros talento con nuestros instrumentos musicales. Y yo me llamó Tsukasa Nishino.

Ritsu. ¿Cuantas canciones han hecho?

Komiyama: Bueno, déjame recordar. A sí, está la canción títulada: Back the time, también otra llamada: The Power of love, esas las canta Manaka, también están las de Girlfriend, y This is me, esa la canta Aya-chan, Manaka empieza a cantar junto a Aya-chan en la mitad de la canción, también Manaka canta la de Start the party, también Always on the run, American woman, Fly away, Tinking of you, Were are we running, I belong to you, todas esas las canta Manaka, When there was me and you y Girls just wanna have fun las canta Tsukasa-chan, terminando con las canciones en inglés, nos sabemos como 8 canciones en nuestro idioma original, tal vez más.

Mio: ¿Y qué canciones serían?

Komiyama: Veamos, son Soldier dream, Dragon soul, Megami no senshi, Pegasus fantasy, Vajra on!, Perfect harmony, Shiroi honoo y Lively Motion.

Yui: Vaya, son tantas, podrían cantarnos al menos una canción para vetr su desempeño en la música?

Manaka: Claro, porque no, chicas podrían prestarnos sus instrumentos para la demostración.

Mio: Claro (Mio le presta su bajo a Aya), Yui prestale a Gitah a Manaka-kun por favor.

Yui: Pero que sea rápido, sí (prestándole a Gitah a Manaka).

Manaka: Lo intentaré.

Manaka: Esta canción se llama No saidai no ayamachi.

Y después de escuchar el título de la canción empezaron a tocar:

Makura de zutto mae ni komento Ni tabun watashi wa chōdo futandesu Zutto mae ni watashi wa nani mo nai to omou Anatanoegao to sukoshi tsukarete kidzuite iru Ni~Tsu to jikan o tsumikasane Wareware wa, shōjiki ni kokoromiru koto ni yotte ushinawareta To watashi wa sarani anata o shinjite wa nai to omouga Watashi mo kangaete hoshī koto wa arimasenga, watashi wa anata o aishite Watashi wa konran de ushinawa Ka dō ka o yes matawa no o shitte inaide wanai no Watashi wa no rukkusu o kawasu No saidai no machigaidatta to watashi wa, Watashi wa kimochi ga nokotta Sutorēto no rekōdo o motteinai Watashi wa, yubisaki de ensō No kisu de sora o yakusoku Kodomo no yō ni watashi wa subete no no hanashi o shinjite Soshite anata wa watashi o rikai shite iruga, watashi wa anata o rikai shite inai Kono fuyu no yuiitsu no omoide ga aru Wareware wa, kanjō o maisō sugoshita To watashi wa sarani anata o shinjite wa nai to omouga Watashi mo kangaete hoshī koto wa arimasenga, watashi wa anata o aishite Watashi wa konran de ushinawa Ka dō ka o yes matawa no o shitte inaide wanai no Watashi wa no rukkusu o kawasu No saidai no machigaidatta to watashi wa, Watashi wa kimochi ga nokotta Sutorēto no rekōdo o motteinai Soshite sorehānata no koe no nigami watashide wa nakatta Watashitachi no ma no warui To nani mo okorimasen Watashi wa hikari to gaikan o ofu ni shi, no inainaraba Tenki wa sayonara o iu shinakatta baai Soshite subete ga owaru I Watashi wa konran de ushinawa Ka dō ka o yes matawa no o shitte inaide wanai no Watashi wa no rukkusu o kawasu No saidai no machigaidatta to watashi wa, Watashi wa kimochi ga nokotta Sutorēto no rekōdo o motteinai.

cuando terminaron la canción, prácticamente el club quedó en silencio´pero después se oyeron unos aplausospor parte de sus sempais.

ritsu: No hay duda que son asombrosos cuando tocan juntos, por eso acepto a todos en el club de música ligera.

despúes de los aplausos, entra en el club una niña del mismo salon de Manaka con 2 coletas y pelo negro.

Azusa: Este, me puedo unir al club de música ligera.

después de preguntarles, ellas vuelven a ponerse felices y la abrazan sin pensarlo 2 veces.


End file.
